The present invention relates generally to matrix converters, and in particular to a current control mode for a matrix converter.
Matrix converters are generally used as alternating current (AC)-to-AC converters that receive a multiphase input and produce a multiphase output. Traditional matrix converters operate in voltage control mode (VCM) such that the output voltage is controlled directly based upon the input voltage. In systems that utilize VCM, input inductor-capacitor (LC) circuits are implemented at the input of the matrix converter. The input LC circuit generally includes capacitors connected between each phase of the input. These capacitors create low impedance paths between phases and thus, the matrix converter cannot be controlled to provide short circuits between input phase lines without risking damage to the switching elements. Because the matrix converter cannot create output voltages higher than the line-to-line input voltages, the matrix converter is never able to provide an output voltage that is greater than 86.6% of the input voltage without distortion.